A Game of Cat and Mouse
by luckless-is-me
Summary: They were just playing a game; a game of cat and mouse. Written as a request for Hermioneabbeyjewel on DA.


**This was written as a request for a friend of mine named Hermioneabbeyjewel on deviantart (I wish I could remember her fanfiction name). I'm ashamed at the shortness, but otherwise I enjoyed writing it. I just hope it makes sense to everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be one rich son (daughter-pff~ just a technicallity)- of-a-gun. However, I'm poor, therefore I do not own these characters and have no right to them. This story is mine, though. So, no stealing. **

They couldn't call what they had love, nor could they call it hate. They didn't dislike one another, but like was always the last thing on their minds. They were simply playing a game.

A game of cat and mouse.

No one else knew, for it was their best-kept secret, one they would never tell. After all, what's a secret if it's not kept well?

+*+*+*

"I didn't say you could move?" A shiver ran up a boney spine, a purr whispered into a pale ear. Severus couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped his bloodless lips. Never had James been so ruthless. Of course, the Slytherin would be lying if he denied enjoying every single second of this painful pleasure, immobile or not.

"Yes, sir." It was an automatic response, one that James had programmed into him a long, long time ago. But, really, he didn't mind.

"Good." James smirked against that one dainty ear. "Do you remember the word?" Yes, of course he remembered the word. _Wizard_: the one word that would tell James to stop when he had had too much. When he had to tell James just how pathetic he really was, his body unable to take the pain anymore. Yes, he remembered that damn, dreadful word.

A nod was all James needed.

It started with one little strip; it always started with one. One little bloody strip, slashed out with one little quill tip. Really, that was all it took to break through Severus' thin skin. And James, James was addicted to that thin skin. He was addicted to the rush of adrenaline that rocked his body with every swirl, every line that he painstakingly etched into that thin, porcelain skin. He was addicted to the little gasps and moans that that escaped those bloodlessly pale lips. He was addicted to those moans that echoed off the walls, created solely for his ears, and his ears alone. He was addicted to the way every strand of the midnight hair would bend and curl with every move that the dark eyed boy would make.

He was addicted to Severus, and no one, not even the object of his affections, was allowed to know.

__

_"Are you going to cry, Snivellus?" A taunt, one of many that James had let escape him over the years. One of many that he wished he could take back._

_"Not on your life, Potter." A snarled remark, but even James could see the guilt in those dark depths of the boy's eyes. But, of course, guilt never changed anything. It doesn't stop things from happening and it doesn't make choices for people. No, guilt was worthless. And James, James had already made his choice._

_"We'll just have to see about that, won't we Snotty?"_

__

"Does it hurt?" Severus couldn't bring himself to nod. He just laid there, his forehead flat against the tabletop, eyes watching that one last restraint that held him in place, the one holding his bloodied wrists.

Severus…as much as he hated to admit it, didn't want James to worry about him. He was too lowly for _the_ James Potter. He just couldn't measure up to him. His hair was too greasy for that honey-copper perfection. His eyes were too dull for those tin hazel sparks. And, their Ibodies/I. No, he just couldn't compare to James' muscled flawlessness. But, that was fine. As long as James didn't worry about his well-being, about Ihim/I, then he could stay just as perfect as he always was, always had been. He wouldn't be tainted by that that was as imperfect as Severus was.

"What did you draw today?" Severus whispered as a metallic clank sounded against the walls; the sound of James finally releasing him.

"It doesn't matter, just go back." So, he did. No matter the pain he felt, he did what James told him to do. He gathered up his clothes and dressed off in the corner. And, when the time came for him to leave, he hid his face behind his hair and simply walked away.

He simply did what he always did, leaving James to clean up their mess. _His_ mess.

+*+*+*

And, of course, Severus would never know what James had printed on his back, for one cannot see behind themselves. Therefore, he would never know that James had engraved a heart into his back.

Because, one can play the game of cat and mouse, but you can't make one believe it.

**Hope you enjoyed it. A review would be appreciated! (I'll give you imaginary cookies!)**


End file.
